


Halfway to Hell

by orsumfenix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsumfenix/pseuds/orsumfenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was an angel.<br/>But the angel fell, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway to Hell

(Once upon a time, there was an angel.)

(But the angel fell, in more ways than one.)

00

When you fall, the wind tears out your wings.

You scream, and you keep screaming because you’re falling – you’re _falling_ , all the way down until you know you’ll reach the flames of Hell itself. Your wings are gone, and the only reminder you have of them is the searing pain in your back.

You’re in so much pain.

You expect to just… go _through_ the ground, through the earth and the dirt and the mud until you’re choking, because that’s what you deserve, surely.

You don’t go through the ground.

You slam into it at thousands of miles an hour, and though you’ve been screaming this whole time the sound you drag out of your throat is particularly loud, and pitiful.

It _hurts_.

Your eyes face the ground beneath you, the brown that you expected to be red. All your breaths shudder as you force them out. Your throat is sore, and breathing hurts, and when you try to speak you cough up blood.

Oh god, your _wings_.

You let out a sound not dissimilar to a wail, and then you try to stand up.

The sudden sharp pain in your back forces you straight back down. Tears trickle out of your eyes. Your back hurts so _much_ , but every time you try to shift, even slightly, that pain transforms into agony.

“Help,” you whisper, perhaps simply because you can’t think of anything else to do. Then, louder. “Help!”

(But nobody came.)

(And then, someone did.)

00

“Are you okay?” a small voice says, and you half think you’ve imagined it what with the pain you’re in. Then, a gasp. “You – you’re bleeding. Are you…?”

The voice trails off, and you force your head to turn, biting your tongue the whole time, until you can see the speaker.

It’s not a person. It’s a monster.

You feel relief, resonating deep within you. You don’t think you would’ve been able to deal with a human. It’s because of humans that you’re here – they are so cruel, so cold, and when you dared to say so you found yourself hurtling down towards the ground.

“What happened?” the monster asks, moving closer. It’s a child, you see. Your body relaxes slightly. A child, and a monster. You don’t think you’re in any danger.

“I fell,” you say, any the effort causes your throat to itch and your lungs to inflame.

The monster looks up.

“From up there?” it asks, slight awe in its voice. You frown. “Off the top of the mountain?”

You almost move to correct it, but then your shame runs deep within you and cuts you off before you get the chance. You’re an angel – a _fallen_ angel – and to admit it would be revealing to this monster that you’re not good, not anymore, you don’t even have _wings_.

“Yes,” you say, as the monster moves closer to help you. “I fell off the mountain.”

00

The monster’s name is Asriel, and he is kind.

“Don’t worry, Chara,” he encourages as he helps you slowly walk towards the castle. “We’ll be there soon.”

You don’t deserve his kindness, you think. Your back drips with blood and it’s scary to know that such a thing could probably kill you, now. Asriel hasn’t yet asked why your back has two gaping holes in the flesh – or even, why it’s your back that’s injured when you fell on your front. You hope he never asks, though you have a feeling that he probably will soon.

When you are nearing the entrance to the castle, a woman comes running out. She is huge, and looks very much like Asriel, at which point you realise she is likely his mother.

You don’t have a mother.

“Oh, my dear!” she gasps, pulling up alongside the two of you. “What happened, my child?”

You’re not sure whether she’s speaking to you or Asriel, but the younger monster answers for the both of you.

“They fell,” he says carefully. “And they’re hurt.” You find it in you to smirk slightly. As though _that_ wasn’t obvious, with your bleeding back and all. Asriel pauses before his next sentence. “They’re a human, mum.”

He thinks you’re a human.

You know you shouldn’t be, but you’re so angry – you hate humans, you _hate_ them, you fell because of them, you’re nothing _like_ them…

Except that you are.

You look like a human, now that your wings are gone. You told Asriel that you fell from the mountain, but the reality is that you fell because you were unworthy. You hate humans, but if you seem to be a human now, then.

Then you guess you hate yourself.

“You poor child,” the woman gasps out, eyes going wide as she spots all the blood on your back. “I – my name is Toriel. What is yours?”

“Chara,” you manage to whisper, and you’re embarrassed when a whine comes out alongside it. “Please help.”

“Of course,” Toriel says, and she’s trying to stay calm but you can hear the panic in her voice. “Asriel, could you go get your father for me?”

Asriel looks hesitant to let you go, but he nods and scurries off. You find yourself leaning on Toriel, instead, as she supports you in walking towards the door.

“You must be exhausted, my dear,” she says softly, and she must be looking at your eyes because they’re drifting off even as she says it. “Try to get some rest.”

This is the worst day of your life and you just want it to be over, so you do as she says.

00

They must treat you when you’re asleep, because you wake up with only a dull ache in your back and bandages wrapped around.

When you sit up, you try to move your wings on instinct, and when you can’t feel them you cry.

00

(The angel lost their wings when they fell.)

(Another name for an angel with no wings is a demon.)


End file.
